MISUNDERSTANDING
by jeonukim
Summary: Hanya tentang Yoongi yang keras kepala, Jimin yang mudah marah, Seokjin yang salah paham, dan Taehyung yang overprotektif, . [BTS-MinYoon- Park Jimin X Min Yoongi - (Slight TaeGi) - BL - MPreg - ONE-SHOOT]


**MISUNDERSTANDING**

 **Pairing: Park Jimin , Min Yoongi**

 **And the other cast...**

 **Genre: Romance, Family**

 **Warning: BOY x BOY, M-Preg TYPO BERTEBARAN**

 **ONE-SHOOT**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **Jeonukim's present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Pada awalnya Min Yoongi sama sekali tidak peduli atau bahkan tidak ingin peduli dengan keberadaan Presdir baru yang kini menjadi pimpinan tertinggi di kantor tempat ia bekerja. Mendapat posisi yang tidak begitu penting di kantor namun dengan gaji yang lumayan sudah di rasa cukup baginya. Hampir dua tahun bekerja di perusahaan yang mengembangkan pusat perbelanjaan itu, tidak membuat Yoongi berambisi untuk naik pangkat dan menduduki posisi yang bisa menaikan gengsi.

Jabatan sebagai staff marketing biasa cukup membuat hidup Yoongi bahagia, ia bahkan bisa membeli unit apartemen nya (yang cukup mewah) sendiri. Pekerjaan yang tidak terlalu sulit dan rekan kerja yang lumayan baik agaknya membuat Yoongi nyaman dan enggan untuk pindah ke direksi lain.

Yah, Yoongi memang sudah berada di zona nyaman nya lumayan lama. Dan sepertinya Tuhan ingin membuat hidup Yoongi yang lurus itu menjadi sedikit bergelombang dengan keberadaan Presdir baru disana.

.

.

Berawal dari pesta penyambutan berkedok pertemuan besar yang mengundang seluruh bagian staff di sana untuk memperkenalkan pimpinan baru mereka, semua orang datang dan mengikuti serangkaian acara dengan sangat antusias. Sedikit berlebihan memang, namun siapa yang akan menolak makanan gratis, bahkan yang mengadakan pesta penyambutan berkedok pertemuan penting ini tak lain adalah Presdir lama mereka yang akan pensiun.

Saat perkenalan Presdir baru tiba, banyak wanita yang langsung berdecak kagum. Dan tentu saja ada beberapa pria manis yang agaknya sedikit tersenyum senang saat melihat bagaimana rupa sang Presdir baru itu. Muda, tampan, dengan bibir penuh yang membuat sang presdir semakin terlihat seksi, bertubuh atletis, dan jangan lupakan senyumannya yang mematikan.

Selama sang Presdir baru yang Yoongi ketahui bernama Park Jimin itu menyampaikan sambutannya, Yoongi hanya duduk diam tanpa minat dan perhatiannya tertuju pada rekan rekan satu direksinya yang berwajah cerah.

"Ya Tuhan, jika Presdir baru kita setampan itu, aku yakin tahun tahun ku yang akan datang menjadi pegawai di tempat ini akan sangat bahagia!" ucap salah seorang rekan Yoongi, Kwon Yuri.

"Uh, aku sangat ingin menjadi sekertaris pribadinya! Jika tidak bisa, masuk ke direksi utama juga tak apa. Intinya aku ingin bertemu dengan Presdir tampan setiap hari." Kali ini Kim Nana yang bersuara.

"Nuna, kalian kan sudah punya suami! Lagi pula direksi kita juga tidak terlalu buruk."

Seketika kedua wanita itu menoleh ke arah Yoongi dan menatapnya tajam, beberapa rekannya yang ada disana hanya terkekeh maklum, Yoongi memang selalu berkata terus terang atas apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

"Yak Min Yoongi! Kami kan hanya berandai, memangnya tidak boleh?" balas Nana dengan nada sinis yang dibuat buat, ia juga tidak mungkin tersinggung karena ia tau Yoongi itu seperti apa.

"Yoong, memangnya kau tidak ingin masuk ke direksi utama? Kau tau, selama hampir lima tahun bekerja di tempat ini, baru kali ini aku mengenal orang yang bahkan tidak tertarik dengan kenaikan pangkat sepertimu. Pantas saja kau masih single!"

Yoongi hanya bisa merengut mendengar ucapan Yuri.

"Apa hubungannya pangkat dengan single? Lagi pula gaji ku sudah cukup, dan pekerjaan ku juga menyenangkan, untuk apa aku harus repot repot mendapatkan pangkat tinggi dengan tanggung jawab yang besar juga!"

Terlalu jujur memang, ucapan Yoongi pun membuat semua rekan yang berada di meja yang sama dengannya tertawa pelan, termasuk Yuri dan Nana.

"Ah, kurasa untuk rapat direksi bulan depan kami harus merekomendasikanmu untuk masuk kesana. Dan aku yakin kau akan langsung dapat pasangan!"

Bukan hal yang mustahil memang untuk masuk ke direksi utama, karena selama ini Yoongi selalu memiliki kinerja yang baik.

Yoongi melirik malas ke arah teman temannya yang selalu membully dirinya karena status single. Ya memang di dalam direksi tempat ia bekerja hanya dia yang di ketahui masih sendiri, bahkan hampir semua rekannya sudah menikah.

Bukannya tidak ada yang tertarik dengan Yoongi, hanya saja namja manis itu yang terlalu pemilih. Sudah banyak namja yang mendekatinya namun semuanya berujung dengan sebuah kalimat –Kami hanya teman-. Jujur saja Yoongi belum bisa menemukan orang yang tepat untuk dirinya, bukannya ingin jual mahal, tapi Yoongi selalu berpikir jika menjalin hubungan maka harus serius bukan untuk main main. Dan kebanyakan namja yang selama ini tertarik padanya terlihat hanya menginginkan sebuah hubungan yang sekedar having fun saja.

Akhirnya Yoongi menyerah dan memutuskan untuk diam meskipun beberapa rekannya masih saja menggoda dirinya.

.

.

Sampai empat bulan lalu Yoongi bertemu dengan seorang pria yang mampu membuat hati Yoongi luluh dengan pernyataan cintanya. Bukan hanya sekedar pernyataan cinta murahan, tapi lebih tepatnya permintaan pria itu untuk Yoongi menjadi pasangan hidupnya.

Tak ada yang tau, bahkan rekan satu kantornya pun tidak ada yang mengetahui fakta bahwa seorang Min Yoongi kini sudah menikah sejak dua bulan yang lalu.

Dan setelah rapat direksi bulanan diadakan Yoongi terpilih untuk masuk kedalam tim direksi utama melalui voting pegawai. Sungguh ia menang mutlak dari sekian banyak nama yang diajukan, alasannya sungguh sederhana, karena Yoongi memiliki kinerja yang baik serta skill yang bagus sehingga tim direksi utama tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menerimanya.

Entah ia harus bersyukur atau malah menangis, disatu sisi pangkatnya naik, disisi lain pekerjaan yang berat sudah menantinya. Yoongi itu termasuk golongan orang yang tidak mau bekerja terlalu lama, ia mudah lelah dan hal yang paling ia tunggu saat jam pulang tiba adalah bercumbu dengan kasur kesayangannya.

Ditambah lagi kenyataan bahwa sang Presdir memiliki perilaku yang bisa membuat seluruh isi kantor menjadi stres, bagaimana tidak, baru dua minggu memimpin perusahaan ia sudah memecat empat orang pegawai dengan berbagai macam alasan.

Presdir baru bernama Park Jimin itu sangat perfeksionis dan disiplin, datang terlambat potong gaji, berpakaian tidak sopan potong gaji, bertingkah merugikan perusahaan langsung di pecat. Yah, sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan aturan Jimin, namun semua itu agaknya memberatkan seluruh pegawai yang terbiasa santai saat kepemimpinan presdir lama yang tak lain adalah ayah dari Jimin sendiri.

Jimin menganggap jabatannya sebagai tanggung jawab besar, sehingga ia sedikit keras dengan para peagawainya yang terlalu santai.

.

Saat Jimin meminta salah satu orang dari direksi utama untuk menggantikan posisi sekertaris yang mengundurkan diri karena tidak tahan dengan perlakuan sang presdir, Yoongi terpilih begitu saja, sama seperti saat pengajuan naik jabatan ke tim direksi utama. Yoongi menang telak.

Pada awalnya Yoongi berpikir ia masih baru dalam tim direksi utama, sehingga kemungkinan untuk terpilih menjadi sekertaris pribadi Presdir sangatlah kecil.

Namun semua senior nya dalam tim bahkan bersekongkol untuk memilih dirinya dan berakhirlah Yoongi di meja ini, meja yang dulu selalu di incar banyak pegawai. Dan sekarang hampir seluruh pegawai menghindari posisi tersebut, meskipun gaji yang di janjikan untuk posisi ini tidak main main.

Yoongi terdiam memandang seluruh barang barang yang baru saja ia tata, sejenak ia melihat pantulan dirinya di layar komputer. Huh, menyedihkan sekali. Sepertinya ia harus menyiapkan surat pengunduran diri setelah ini.

"Sekertaris baru?" sebuah suara menyadarkan Yoongi dari lamuanannya.

Dan seketika itu juga Yoongi berdiri dan memberi hormat.

"Ne Park sajangnim, Min Yoongi imnida!"

"Baiklah Yoongi, siapkan catatanmu dan bawa ke ruanganku sekarang. Aku ingin kau membuat seluruh jadwalku untuk satu bulan kedepan!"

Tanpa bertanya lagi Yoongi langsung menyambar notebook miliknya dan bergegas masuk mengikuti sang Presdir keruangannya.

Ya, hari yang sulit sudah dimulai Min Yoongi! Dan para rekan yang berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya hanya melihat Yoongi dengan tatapan iba dan merasa bersalah, bagaimana tidak, mereka secara tidak langsung telah mengorbankan orang yang tidak tau apa apa.

Katakan saja Yoongi itu masih baru dalam direksi ini, namun semua orang memutuskan untuk menjadikan Yoongi sebagai sekertaris pribadi bagi presdir utama perusahaan itu yang memiliki sikap kepemimpinan diktator, itu menurut mereka.

"Namjoon hyung, ku rasa kita sudah memasukan Yoongi kedalam sarang Singa!" ucap Seungcheol.

Seluruh pegawai yang berjumlah sepuluh orang minus Yoongi di ruangan itu masih memandangi pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan mereka dengan ruangan presdir.

"Kau benar Seungcheol~ah, kurasa aku akan bersujud meminta maaf kepada Yoongi jika besok anak itu benar benar mengundurkan diri atau mungkin di pecat!"

"Ku harap itu tidak terjadi, Yoongi harapan terakhir kita untuk bertahan di tempat ini. Jika Yoongi gagal, salah satu di antara kita harus menggantikannya, dan sungguh aku akan resign sebelum kalian menunjuk ku!" kali ini Seokjin yang angkat bicara.

"Berdoa saja semoga Yoongi selamat!" ucapan Namjoon pun di amini oleh semua orang diruangan itu.

Ya, semoga Yoongi selamat.

.

.

.

.

Tiga bulan telah berlalu sejak Yoongi resmi menjadi sekertaris pribadi presdir, dan well, Yoongi memang menjadi harapan bagi semua rekan di direksinya kini. Yoongi bertanggung jawab besar akan semua jadwal sang presdir dan memastikan pekerjaan teman temannya beres tepat waktu dan tentu saja dengan tanpa kesalahan.

Satu kali salah seorang rekan nya membuat kesalahan dalam pembuatan laporan untuk meeting dengan perusahaan lain, dan itu bukan lah hal yang baik tentu saja. Park Jimin sangat murka karena bisa saja kolega nya itu mengetahui kelemahan perusahaan yang ia jalankan, hingga memungkinkan untuk menjatuhkan perusahaan besar yang ia pimpin.

Jimin yang kalap marah besar di ruangan direksi utama, dan ia meminta pegawai yang membuat laporan tersebut untuk mengundurkan diri sebelum ia memecatnya. Namun Yoongi tidak tinggal diam, ia mengerti kenapa rekannya itu bisa melakukan kesalahan, lagi pula orang itu pasti memiliki alasan. Dan sebagai penanggung jawab, ia merasa lalai dalam mengawasi laporan tersebut. Bukan salah Yoongi memang, karena saat itu ia pun harus mendampingi Jimin untuk meeting di luar sehingga jadwalnya berada di kantor sangatlah sedikit.

"Sajang-nim, semua orang pasti melakukan kesalahan! Setidaknya ini bukan hanya kesalahan Hyomi, tapi kesalahanku juga! Tolong beri dia kesempatan!"- Yoongi

"Kau membelanya? Memangnya kau pikir ini hanya masalah sepele, jika kemungkinan terburuk terjadi maka seluruh pegawai di tempat ini akan kehilangan pekerjaan. Jadi lebih baik mengorbankan satu orang yang tidak becus dengan pekerjaannya dari pada ratusan orang yang bekerja dengan baik."- Jimin.

"Sajang-nim anda terlalu berlebihan! Setidaknya tolong beri Hyomi kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya, sudah cukup anda memecat banyak orang. Disini saya membela Hyomi karena saya juga merasa bertanggung jawab!"- Yoongi.

Dan sekali lagi, Jimin yang sangat marah bukan lah hal baik. Sebenarnya Jimin tau jika Yoongi tidak patut untuk disalahkan, namun ia marah karena Yoongi sengaja membela rekannya yang jelas jelas bersalah. Dan hal yang membuat seluruh pegawai di tempat itu terkejut adalah, Jimin membanting semua kertas laporan ke meja Yoongi hingga membuat permukaan meja itu retak. Jangan lupakan darah yang menetes dari tangan sang presdir yang makin memperkeruh keadaan.

Presdir muda itu menatap Yoongi kesal lalu tanpa berkata apa pun ia meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju tempatnya.

Seketika tubuh Yoongi mematung tak bergerak, Park Jimin itu sangat menyeramkan ketika marah, meskipun ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat Jimin marah. Hyomi selaku orang yang membuat kesalahan tak henti hentinya meminta maaf pada Yoongi, meskipun Yoongi sendiri sudah memaafkannya. Namun wanita itu masih saja di hantui rasa bersalah pada Yoongi.

Tidak ada yang tau, apakah besok Hyomi atau Yoongi yang akan meninggalkan perusahaan itu. Atau mungkin keduanya, well, tidak ada yang tau.

.

.

Pikiran buruk semua pegawai tidak ada yang terjadi, keesokan harinya Park Jimin bersikap seperti biasanya. Seperti kemarin tidak terjadi apa apa, dan hal itu membuat seluruh pagawai direksi utama heran. Saat Namjoon menyapa nya pagi ini, laki laki itu tersenyum simpul seperti biasanya. Bahkan sempat meminta Hyomi untuk memperbaiki kesalahan fatal dalam laporan yang ia buat, dan jangan lupakan beberapa orang yang tiba tiba datang ke ruangan itu dan mengganti meja Yoongi yang kemarin retak karena perlakuannya.

Tidak ada yang berani berkomentar apa apa, bahkan Yoongi pun hanya diam. Ia sudah menyimpan pikirannya untuk sang presdir nanti, saat mereka akan menghadiri meeting di luar. Tentu saja tidak lupa untuk berterimakasih karena sudah mengizinkan Hyomi untuk tetap bekerja disana.

.

.

"Sajang-nim!"

"Hm..."

Yoongi hanya memandang ke arah atasannya tanpa berniat untuk melanjutkan ucapannya, saat ini mereka berada di sebuah restoran untuk makan malam setelah meeting yang melelahkan sejak sore tadi. Hanya mereka, ya, hanya Yoongi dan Bos-nya.

Lama tak mendapatkan jawaban, Jimin yang sedang sibuk memotong daging di piringnya pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yoongi.

"Ada apa?"

"Terimakasih..."

"Untuk?"

Jimin pun mengerutkan kedua alisnya bingung, ia menunggu Yoongi melanjutkan kalimatnya sembari memandang sekertarisnya itu intens.

Sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, Yoongi menghela nafas pelan.

"Terimakasih sudah mengganti meja ku!"

Jimin tersenyum sinis, ia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran sekertaris manisnya itu.

Yoongi merasa bodoh karena mengatakan hal itu, karena sebenarnya ia ingin berterimakasih perihal masalah Hyomi. Namun tatapan sang presdir membuatnya agak gugup dan blank.

"Kenapa sajang-nim?" pipi Yoongi bersemu.

Jimin hanya menggeleng pelan, namun ia masih terkekeh.

"Tidak, hanya saja..."

Yoongi menunggu Jimin menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Kau manis juga jika di perhatikan..."

Ucapan itu membuat Yoongi merona parah, bukan karena ia tersanjung dengan rayuan Jimin. Melainkan tersinggung karena menurutnya ia itu tampan, bukan manis.

"Ku tarik ucapan terimakasih ku!" ucap Yoongi sinis dan hanya di balas sebuah kekehan halus dari bibir Jimin.

"Aku serius Yoongi! Kau memang terlihat sangat manis, ah kau juga cantik!" kali ini Jimin menghentikan acara makannya dan beralih untuk menatap mahluk indah di hadapannya itu.

Wajah Yoongi sudah tidak bersemu seperti tadi, namun kali ini ia memasang wajah super datar yang ia miliki. Meskipun Yoongi tetap terlihat menggemaskan di mata Jimin.

"Maaf Park sajangnim yang terhormat, harus saya beritau satu rahasia jika saya sudah menikah. Dan saya harap sajangnim tidak menggoda saya seperti tadi!"

"Sungguh? Atau ini hanya alasanmu saja agar tidak ku goda? Jika kau sudah menikah seharusnya kau mengatakan itu pada semua orang Yoongi~ah! Kau pasti hanya bergurau!"

Yoongi pun mengangkat tangan kanannya dan memperlihatkan jari nya yang di hiasi sebuah cicin pernikahan. Jimin mengernyitkan dahi heran lalu terkekeh pelan, dan selanjutnya laki laki itu malah mengusak pelan rambut hitam Yoongi membuat empunya merajuk dengan gerutuan serta umpatan kecil.

"Ish, sajang-nim!"

"Memang seperti apa suamimu itu Yoongi? Aku tidak yakin dia lebih tampan dan kaya jika di bandingkan dengan ku!" Yoongi mendengus mendengarnya dan menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau begitu tinggalkan dia dan menikahlah denganku!"

Lagi lagi Yoongi menghela nafas berat, ia tak tau harus menjawab apa lagi. Park Jimin ini sudah sejak awal dengan terang terangan mengatakan jika ia menyukai Yoongi, hingga membuat Yoongi malas untuk menanggapinya.

"Pernikahan itu bukan untuk permainan sajangnim yang terhormat~ Saya sudah selesai, terimakasih untuk makan malam nya. Saya permisi..."

Yoongi pun meninggalkan Jimin sendirian dengan satu tangan menyangga dagunya.

"Susah sekali mendapatkan kata kata manis dari mu..." ucap Jimin sembari menyeringai saat ia melihat Yoongi tersenyum kepada seorang namja di luar restoran.

.

.

"YAK MIN YOONGI!"

Seketika ruangan itu menjadi senyap karena teriakan seseorang yang menjadi sambutan selamat datang untuk Yoongi.

"Ada apa Seokjin hyung? Kenapa kau berteriak sih?" tanya Yoongi sembari meletakan barang barangnya di meja kerja.

"Kau ini sudah menikah tapi tidak memberi tau kami!" Yoongi agak terkejut mendengar ucapan Seokjin.

Yoongi memandang Seokjin kaget, terlebih pandangan seluruh pegawai direksi utama yang tertuju padanya.

"Hyung tau dari mana?"

Sandeul mengangkat sebuh kertas di tangan kanan nya.

"Data baru pegawai bulan ini sudah keluar, dan status mu tiba tiba saja berubah!"

"Ah, jadi begitu!"

Yoongi mendengus sebal dan ia tau benar ulah siapa ini.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Min Yoongi!"

"Hufft... Ya hyung, aku sudah menikah!" Yoongi pun menunjukan jari manisnya pada teman teman nya sama seperti saat ia menunjukan cincin itu pada Jimin kemarin.

Seketika ruangan itu riuh dan mereka berbondong bondong memberikan selamat pada Yoongi.

"Wah kau ini diam diam menghanyutkan ya, sudah menikah saja!"

"Hey kenalkan pasanganmu pada kami!"

"Wah aku jadi penasaran suamimu seperti apa Yoong!"

"Yoongi~ya apa laki laki yang menjemputmu kemarin malam di depan restoran Jepang itu adalah suamimu?" tanya Namjoon penasaran.

"Hah? Hyung menguntit ku ya?" tanya Yoongi curiga.

Belum sempat mendengar jawaban Namjoon, teman teman Yoongi yang lain kembali ke meja nya masing masing karena presdir mereka sudah datang, dan Yoongi sendiri tidak mau ambil pusing. Tanpa di minta Yoongi langsung membawa notebook nya menuju ruang presdir.

"Yak, aku masih penasaran dengan suami Yoongi!"

"Huum, benar aku juga!"

"Namjoon hyung, apakah yang kau katakan tadi benar?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Aku tidak berbohong Seungcheol~ah, aku melihat Yoongi di jemput seseorang kemarin malam. Mungkin saja itu suaminya, aku juga tidak tau pasti. Karena setelah meeting, kulihat Yoongi menemani Presdir untuk makan malam di restoran Jepang itu. Aku tak sengaja melihat Yoongi setelah keluar dari dari mobil, tanya saja pada Seokjin jika tak percaya?"

"Heol, Seokjin bersama mu?" tanya Sandeul.

"Ya dia bersama ku kemarin, kami baru saja pulang ken-"

Bruk...

Namjoon langsung terdiam setelah Seokjin melemparnya dengan tumpukan berkas dan baru menyadari jika ia salah bicara.

"Wah wah wah... jadi kalian kencan? Hmmm, jadi bukan Cuma Yoongi yang memiliki rahasia rupanya~" ledek Hyomi dengan kekehan para pegawai lain.

"Ah tidak bukan itu yang ku maksud! Aduh..."

"Sudah lah hyung, kami sudah terlanjur tau!" ledek Seungcheol sembari berhigh five dengan Sandeul yang juga tersenyum meledek.

Seokjin diam, namun tatapannya membunuh ke arah Namjoon yang sudah kelepasan bicara itu.

.

.

Sementara di dalam ruangan presdir, Yoongi juga diam menahan emosi melihat Jimin. Entah lah, Yoongi merasa kesal dengan laki laki itu.

"Sajang-nim!"

"Ada apa manis?" lagi lagi Yoongi hanya bisa menghela nafas kesal.

Bagaimana tidak jika sejak tadi Jimin hanya menyangga dagunya dengan kedua tangan dan terus memandangi Yoongi bak murid sekolah yang sedang kasmaran.

"Berhenti memandangku seperti itu! Pekerjaan ku masih banyak!"

"Kau masih saja galak padaku, tak berubah! Padahal kita sudah bukan murid SMA lagi!"

"Aku galak karena sikap mu itu menyebalkan Park Jimin!" Jimin terkekeh mendengar Yoongi menyebut namanya.

"Jadi... apa hari ini yang menjadi bahan keributan para pegawai adalah dirimu?"

Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya, namun setelahnya ia mengangguk.

"Ada apa?"

"Mereka melihat profil ku yang baru di data pegawai bulan ini!"

"Ah pasti mereka terkejut melihat statusmu yang sudah menikah!"

"Baiklah sajang-nim, bisa kita mulai? Pekerjaanku masih banyak!"

Lagi lagi Jimin terkekeh dan mengusak kepala Yoongi, membuat sang empunya marah.

.

.

Semakin lama Jimin semakin gencar menggoda Yoongi, entah itu di depan pegawai lain atau hanya mereka berdua saja. Hal itu sudah tak di hiraukan lagi oleh Yoongi, ia merasa masa bodo dengan sikap Jimin. Namun hal itu juga yang menjadi bahan perbincangan teman temannya, Yoongi itu sudah menikah tapi kenapa Park Jimin masih menggodanya.

"Yoongi~ya..."

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Yoongi pada Seokjin yang kini sedang menemaninya makan malam.

"Maaf jika aku bertanya seperti ini, tapi aku sungguh penasaran. Jadi boleh aku bertanya!"

"Tentu, tanyakan saja!"

"Kau, ada hubungan apa dengan Park sajangnim? Kalian terlihat begitu dekat!"

Yoongi hanya mengernyitkan dahi saat mendengarnya.

"Wah, aku pasti sudah jadi bahan gosip ya?"

Seokjin menganggukan kepalanya antusias.

"Presdir itu dulu sunbae ku saat masih SMA, jadi kami sudah mengenal lama!"

"Sungguh? Pantas saja dia betah denganmu!"

"Aku yang tidak betah dengannya hyung, tck!"

"Tentu kau seharusnya tidak betah Yoongi~ya, dia itu, kau tau tatapannya padamu seperti ingin menghancurkan rumah tanggamu dengan suamimu! Kau harus berhati hati!"

Yoongi tertawa cukup keras setelahnya, membuat beberapa orang yang berada di cafe itu sejenak menoleh ke meja mereka.

"Sungguh?"

"Hmm, tanya saja pada yang lain jika kau tidak percaya!"

"Yak Hyung, kalian itu terlalu berlebihan!"

"Apa Jimin kenal dengan suamimu?"

"Hnn~"

"Yoongi~ya kau harus berhati hati dengan presdir kita itu!"

Yoongi tersenyum melihat tatapan khawatir Seokjin padanya.

"Aku mengerti, terimakasih sarannya! Aku sudah selesai, apa hyung mau pulang sekarang!"

"Ya tentu!"

"Apa kau mau pualng bersama?"

"Memangnya kau bawa mobil?"

"Tidak, aku di jemput!"

"Aku sudah janji untuk menunggu Namjoon, jadi kau duluan saja! Aku antar sampai depan, mungkin juga Namjoon sebentar lagi akan datang!"

"Kalian serius berkencan?" Seokjin hanya tersenyum sembari menganguk.

"Ku rasa kalian cocok satu sama lain!" ucap Yoongi lagi setelah mereka sampai di depan cafe.

"Kami berencana akan menikah tahun depan, doakan saja aku cepat menyusulmu!"

"Woah, tentu!" Yoongi tersenyum lebar.

"Yoongi~ya kenapa kau masih bekerja setelah menikah?"

"Hm, aku masih ingin hyung!"

"Apa suami mu tidak melarang?" Yoongi menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal.

"Sebenarnya dia menyuruhku untuk resign, tapi aku yang bersikeras masih ingin bekerja. Selagi kami belum memiliki anak! Apa Namjoon hyung menyuruhmu untuk berhenti?"

"Kau ini keras kepala ya, aku yakin suamimu itu bukan orang biasa dan pastinya bisa mencukupi semua kebutuhanmu! Namjoon tidak menyuruhku untuk berhenti, dia memberiku kebebasan, tapi aku yang berinisiatif untuk berhenti dan mengurus keluarga ku nanti nya!"

Tak lama sebuah mobil menepi di depan mereka, dan seseorang turun dari kursi kemudi. Seokjin merasa pernah melihat laki laki ini, ah, tentu saja...

Dia adalah laki laki yang waktu itu menjemput Yoongi.

"Sudah lama?"

"Tidak, Taehyung~ah kenalkan ini Seokjin hyung teman kerjaku satu departemen!"

"Ah, annyeonghaseo Kim Taehyung imnida!"

"Hay Taehyung, aku Seokjin."

"Hyung tak apa kan jika kami duluan?" tanya Yoongi.

"Tentu!"

"Bye hyung!"

Seokjin melambaikan tangannya dan mobil itu menjauh, bertanya tanya dalam hati apakah laki laki bernama Taehyung itu adalah suami Yoongi? Jika di lihat dari sikap nya pun sepertinya memang Taehyung itu suami Yoongi. Seokjin sempat melihat Yoongi memeluk Taehyung saat laki laki itu baru keluar dari mobil.

"Ya, sepertinya memang Park Jimin memiliki saingan yang cukup berat! Suami Yoongi tampan dan nilai plus nya, dia lebih tinggi dari Jimin!" Seokjin terkekeh sendiri dengan ucapannya.

.

.

.

.

Hari libur kali ini terasa sangat di butuhkan oleh seorang Min Yoongi, karena beberapa minggu terakhir pekerjaannya menumpuk. Sebenarnya pekerjaan yang ia miliki tidak terlalu banyak, hanya saja ia harus membantu Jimin.

Setelah selesai membereskan seluruh apartemenya, mecuci baju, dan memasak, Yoongi mendudukan dirinya di atas sofa ternyaman yang ia miliki di apartement nya itu. Menaikan kedua kakinya juga ke atas sofa, dan jangan lupakan camilan yang ia bawa sembari menonton acara TV yang menurutnya tidak begitu menarik.

Meskipun ia bisa menyewa jasa asisten rumah tangga, tapi Yoongi tidak pernah menginginkannya. Ia hanya akan membereskan seluruh nya sendiri, terlebih saat apartement nya sudah ia tinggali bersama sang suami, jadilah Yoongi yang sudah terbiasa melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah tangga sendiri itu tak kerepotan sama sekali.

"Hyung kenapa tidak menunggu ku dulu dan malah sarapan sendiri?" rajuk Taehyung yang masih mengeringkan rambutnya sembari berjalan mendekat ke arah Yoongi.

"Tidur mu seperti mayat, aku malas membangunkanmu!"

"Huh, tidak asik!"

Taehyung yang menghentakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil itu pun melenggang menuju ruang makan, Yoongi hanya menanggapinya dengan memutar bola mata malas.

Belakangan ini Yoongi jadi mudah lelah dan selalu ingin merebahkan tubuhnya, bahkan pekerjaannya di kantor pun sering menumpuk karena mood nya yang sering jelek itu mengganggu sekali.

"Hyung!" tiba tiba saja Taehyung muncul saat Yoongi sedang memijat kepalanya yang terasa pening.

"YAK!" dan refleks namja mungil itu melemparkan remot TV pada Taehyung.

"Hyung kenapa melemparku dengan remot sih!" protes Taehyung.

"Kau mengagetkanku bodoh!"

"Ish, aku kan hanya ingin tanya!"

"APA?" tanya Yoongi sebal melihat Taehyung mulai cemberut.

Sungguh, Taehyung itu akan bertingkah sangat childis jika dengan dirinya.

"Kau belum makan? Ku lihat makanannya masih utuh!"

"Aku tidak nafsu makan Tae~"

"Apa kau sakit hyung?" tanya Taehyung lagi dan kini ia lebih mendekat ke arah Yoongi.

"Entahlah, mungkin hanya terlalu lelah." Taehyung menghela nafas kasar.

"Kenapa tidak resign saja, kepala mu ini batu sekali sih!"

"Ish cerewet! Pergi sana lanjutkan sarapanmu!"

"Aku akan pergi jika hyung janji akan ikut aku ke dokter setelah ini!"

"Berhenti menjadi terlalu protektif Kim Taehyung! Kau tau aku tidak suka itu!"

"Aku ini peduli padamu hyung~ Aku tidak suka melihatmu sakit, aku menyayangimu!"

Yoongi hanya menghela nafas lagi dan lagi, ia mulai tidak suka jika Taehyung sudah seperti ini.

"Ya ya ya terserah kau saja, cepat sana sarapan!"

Taehyung tersenyum lalu mengecup dahi Yoongi dan sesegera mungkin kabur dari sana.

"YAK KIM TAEHYUNG SIALAN!"

.

.

Yoongi hanya menerima hasil tes kesehatannya dengan wajah masih tidak percaya. Ia positif mengandung, dan usia kandungannya sudah menginjak waktu enam minggu. Taehyung yang sejak tadi menemaninya itu pun sedang pergi entah kemana, meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih terbengong dalam duduknya.

"Yoongi hyung!" Yoongi mendongak dan mendapati seseorang yang ia kenal di sana.

"Jungkook! Kapan kau kembali? Ya Tuhan aku merindukanmu!"

Kedua orang itu, Jungkook dan Yoongi, berpelukan. Melupakan sejenak eksistensi seorang mahluk bernama Kim Taehyung yang sejak tadi tak lelah tersenyum.

"Minggu lalu hyung, ah aku juga sangat merindukanmu Yoongi hyung!"

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Eh, tunggu! Kau menjadi dokter di sini Kook~ah?"

"Ya hyung, ku rasa aku sudah terlalu lama pergi dari Seoul. Ah, hyung selamat! Tae tae hyung bilang kau hamil!"

Yoongi hanya melirik Taehyung yang masih tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Heum, aku baru mendapatkan hasilnya tadi."

"Wah! Sekali lagi selamat!" Jungkook pun memeluk Yoongi lagi.

"Tae berhenti tersenyum seperti itu, kau menakutkan!" ucap Yoongi sinis.

"Aku hanya gembira hyung, sebentar lagi aku akan jadi paman!"

"Aku juga!" kali ini Jungkook yang menyahut.

"Makanya kalian ini cepat lah menikah, lagi pula Jungkook sudah kembali ke Seoul kan."

"Akan ku urus secepatnya hyung, tapi adik kesayanganmu ini masih belum siap!" Taehyung yang merangkul bahu Jungkook pun mendapati sebuah sikutan pelan di perutnya.

Yoongi tersenyum melihat kedua pasangan itu, ia jadi sedikit iri melihatnya.

Sebenarnya Taehyung itu adalah adik tiri Yoongi, maka dari itu mereka memiliki marga yang berbeda karena Ibu Yoongi yang menikah dengan ayah Taehyung. Tapi sejak dulu, Yoongi tidak pernah memperlakukan Taehyung dengan buruk. Ia selalu menganggap jika Taehyung itu seperti adik kandungnya sendiri.

Taehyung sendiri menjelma menjadi adik yang sedikit brother complex, ia sangat protektif dengan kakak satu satunya itu. Ya meskipun ia sudah memiliki seorang kekasih, tapi Taehyung tetap saja akan menjadi adik kecil bagi Yoongi.

Dan mungkin kalian bertanya tanya kemana suami Yoongi, jawabannya adalah, laki laki itu sedang dinas ke Jepang selama tiga hari dan meminta Taehyung menemani Yoongi yang di tinggal sendiri.

Dan Yoongi yakin, suaminya itu akan sangat senang saat mengetahui jika ia hamil saat pulang kerumah nanti.

.

.

"Yoong, kau baik baik saja kan?" tanya Sandeul yang melihat wajah Yoongi yang begitu pucat.

"Aku baik hyung!" jawab Yoongi yang masih fokus dengan laporan di mejanya.

"Tapi wajahmu tidak terlihat baik, kau pucat!"

"Hanya sedikit pening!" Yoongi berdiri dari tempatnya bermaksud untuk memberikan laporan itu pada Presdir.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu atau per-

Oh Astaga! YOONGI! SIAPA PUN TOLONG!"

Jimin yang samar samar mendengar ada keributan di luar ruangannya pun bergegas keluar dan terkejut saat melihat beberapa orang yang sedang berusaha membopong Yoongi yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Ya Tuhan!" dan Jimin pun dengan gerakan cepatnya mengambil alih tubuh Yoongi dan membawanya sendiri.

"Namjoon tolong siapkan mobil!"

"Baik presdir!"

"Seokjin! Sementara tolong handel semua pekerjaanku!"

"Baik sajang-nim!"

Dan kerumunan panik di sana pun membubarkan diri setelah Jimin membawa Yoongi pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

.

Perlahan Yoongi membuka matanya dan menyadari jika kepalanya langsung terasa pusing, padahal ia tak bergerak sama sekali. Dan sejenak ia menutup mata sampai rasa pening menyiksa itu hilang.

Samar samar ia bisa mendengar suara ibu nya dan...

Suaminya...

Yoongi sedikit meringis setelah mengingat suaminya, karena tadi pagi mereka sempat terlibat perdebatan. Suaminya itu melarang Yoongi untuk bekerja karena memang Yoongi sedang tidak enak badan, di tambah dengan keadaan dirinya yang sedang mengandung,

Yoongi tau jika saat ini ia berada di rumah sakit, dan keadaannya sedang tidak baik melihat infus yang berada di tangan kirinya.

Cklek...

"Ah, Yoongi sudah sadar!" Yoongi tersenyum melihat ibunya yang bergegas ke arahnya dan memeluknya hangat.

"Apa yang kau rasakan Yoong?"

"Hanya sedikit pusing bu!" Yoongi masih saja memeluk ibunya.

"Bu?" tanya Yoongi saat keheningan melingkupi keduanya.

"Ya?"

"Apa kandunganku baik baik saja?" Ibunya tersenyum dan mengelus surai hitam itu pelan.

"Ya sayang, bayimu baik baik saja! Tapi jika ibu nya tidak baik, maka bayi nya juga akan ikut tidak baik. Jadi ibu harap kau harus lebih berhati hati lagi ya sayang! Kehamilan pertama itu sangat beresiko!"

"Maaf kan aku bu! Jangan marah!" Ibunya hanya terkekeh.

"Ibu tidak marah, tapi sepertinya kau harus meminta maaf pada suamimu Yoong!"

"Ah, ya! Dia pasti sangat marah!"

"Dia hanya khawatir sayang!"

"Dimana dia bu?"

Sebelum sempat ibu nya menjawab, seorang laki laki masuk kedalam ruangan itu dengan wajah datar.

"Nah, dia datang! Kalau begitu ibu pulang dulu ya!"

"Ibu kenapa hanya sebentar? Tidak ingin menjagaku?" Yoongi sedikit merajuk.

"Nanti malam ibu akan kemari bersama ayah dan adik mu! Kau harus istirahat, nak! Ibu pergi! Jimin, ibu titip Yoongi ya!"

"Baik bu!"

Jimin mengangguk dan tersenyum sembari mengantarkan ibu mertuanya sampai ke depan pintu.

Dan saat Jimin kembali lagi, Yoongi diam diam menahan nafasnya. Dia takut jika Jimin akan memarahinya, karena yah, ini semua terjadi karena sikap keras kepalanya.

"Sudah baikan? Atau masih sakit?"

Di luar dugaan, karena kini Jimin malah mengusap kepala nya dan menggenggam sebelah tangannya.

"Hanya sedikit pusing, tapi tidak apa! Kau tidak ke kantor?"

Dan Jimin hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Dan meninggalkan istriku yang sedang sakit bahkan ia sedang mengandung sendirian, begitu?"

"Aniya~ pekerjaanmu kan sangat banyak Jiminie! Maksudku, kau pasti akan kelelahan nantinya dan kau juga masih har-"

Ocehan Yoongi terhenti setelah Jimin membungkam bibir merah yang sebelumnya terlihat pucat itu dengan bibirnya, agak lama, bahkan Jimin sempat melumatnya pelan. Merasakan hawa panas yang di keluarkan oleh mulut Yoongi, dan mengecupnya sebelum melepas tautan mereka.

"Aku lelah melihatmu bekerja sayang! Ku mohon, hentikan semua ini! Tolong pikirkan tentang bayi kita, tentang kesehatanmu juga! Memangnya kau tidak kasihan pada Taehyung yang selalu ku minta untuk menjemputmu jika aku harus lembur?" Yoongi memejamkan matanya saat Jimin menempelkan dahi mereka.

"Kau yang melarangku untuk naik taksi, padahal aku bisa pulang sendiri tanpa harus merepotkan dia! Lagi pula kau sudah biasa minta tolong padanya untuk menemaniku kan!"

"Aku meminta tolong pada Taehyung karena aku peduli dengan keselamatanmu sayang!"

Yoongi menghela nafas dan mendorong tubuh Jimin agak menjauh darinya tanpa melepaskan gengaman tangan mereka.

"Baiklah, aku akan resign!" Jimin langsung melebarkan senyumannya.

"Tapi setelah usia kandunganku lima bulan, bagaimana?" kali ini Jimin menjatuhkan kepalanya frustasi di lengan Yoongi.

"Tidak bisa sekarang saja?" Yoongi mendengus kesal.

"Dan hanya berdiam diri di rumah sendirian hingga kau pulang? Oh big no! Jangan katakan kau ingin meminta Taehyung, lagi, atau ibu ku, atau ibu mu untuk menemaniku. Tidak tidak tidak, mereka punya kesibukan sendiri, okke! Ku mohon Jiminie! Hanya tinggal empat bulan saja,, ah mungkin kurang dari empat bulan! Setidaknya biarkan aku membantu pekerjaanmu sedikit!"

Lagi lagi Jimin hanya menghela nafas menghadapi sikap keras kepala Yoongi. Jimin memang sudah mengerti bagaimana tabiat seorang Min Yoongi sejak mereka pacaran ketika SMA dulu, bahkan hal itu juga yang menjadi pemicu putusnya hubungan mereka saat Jimin lulus. Yoongi yang tidak ingin melakukan hubungan jarak jauh ketika Jimin harus melanjutkan kuliahnya di luar negri pun meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka, padahal Jimin tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

Sampai pada akhirnya Jimin harus memilih, dan ia tetap memilih untuk melanjutkan kulaih nya di luar negri. Alhasil Yoongi pun memutuskan hubungan mereka, meski Jimin tidak mengatakan apa apa. Hingga beberapa tahun kemudian, Jimin tau jika Yoongi bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya, Jimin memutuskan untuk melamar namja manis itu dan langsung mengajaknya menikah.

Meskipun Yoongi mengajukan beberapa syarat seperti, ia menolak untuk resign dan memilih untuk menyembunyikan status mereka di kantor. Yoongi hanya tidak suka di perlakukan berlebihan, dan Jimin menyanggupinya. Jimin hanya tidak ingin egois lagi seperti dulu dan kehilangan Yoongi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Dan sekarang, saat sudah seperti ini Jimin agaknya bingung sendiri. Ia sungguh mengkhawatirkan kondisi Yoongi, tapi di sisi lain 'istrinya' itu sangat keras kepala.

"Bagaimana Park sajang-nim?" tanya Yoongi sembari memainkan rambut Jimin saat suaminya hanya diam saja.

"Baiklah, hanya sampai usia kehamilanmu lima bulan! Selebihnya kau harus menuruti ku! Dan, aku akan mengijinkan mu jika kau berjanji akan fokus mengurus anak kita setelah melahirkan nanti, biarkan aku saja yang bekerja, okkay?"

"Call!"

Cup

Yoongi tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Jimin sekilas.

"Tapi, setelah ini ku harap kau tidak marah padaku!" ucap Jimin sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Yoongi.

"Marah karena?"

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum seperti orang bodoh membuat Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

.

.

.

.

"Aku masih tidak percaya hyung!" –Seungcheol.

"Kau bilang kau pernah bertemu dengan suami Yoongi kan?"-Sandeul.

"Pantas saja Park sajang-nim memperlakukan Yoongi seperti itu!"-Hoseok.

"Aku sendiri masih tidak percaya, Park sajang-nim sangat panik tadi, ku pikir aku yang salah dengar, tapi sepertinya tidak!" jawab Namjoon.

"Ada apa ini?" kali ini Seokjin yang baru saja datang.

"Namjoon bilang kalau Park sajangnim itu suaminya Yoongi!" jawab Hoseok.

"Heol, mana mungkin!"-Seokjin

"Aku mendengarnya sendiri Jinseok, kau tau sendiri tadi Park sajangnim sangat panik saat melihat Yoongi pingsan. Dan saat mengantar mereka ke rumah sakit, aku mendengarnya langsung dari mulut sajang-nim. Suster bertanya apa ada keluarga dari Yoongi, dan sajang-nim yang sedari tadi ku lihat sangat panik itu langsung berdiri dan mengatakan 'saya suaminya!'."

"Jinja? Lalu, laki laki bernama Taehyung itu siapa?"

Tok tok

"Permisi!" semua kepala menoleh ke arah pintu masuk ruang direksi utama.

"Ya, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya Hani yang posisi nya paling dekat dengan keberadaan orang itu.

"Bisa kau tunjukan meja Min Yoongi?"

"Eoh, Taehyung?" belum sempat Hani menjawab Seokjin sudah lebih dulu menghampiri laki laki itu dan bertanya.

"Ne! Seokjin hyung kan?"

"Ah, ternyata kau masih ingat aku! Ada apa kemari?"

"Aku diminta untuk mengambil barang barang Yoongi hyung yang tertinggal!"

"Ah ya, ayo ku antar!"

Sebenarnya Taehyung sedikit bersyukur karena bertemu Seokjin, setidaknya meskipun Taehyung baru bertemu satu kali dengan Seokjin ia merasa ada yang ia kenal di sini. Dan jangan lupakan tatapan penasaran seluruh pegawai di ruangan itu padanya, membuat Taehyung agak risih.

"Apa Yoongi baik baik saja?" tanya Seokjin saat Taehyung sedang membereskan barang barang Yoongi.

"Dia hanya kelelahan hyung, Yoongi hyung sedang hamil jadi dia mudah lelah!"

"Jinja?"

"Eh, hyung tidak tau ya?"

"Dia tidak mengatakan apa pun!"

"Ah begitu! Aku sudah selesai, terimakasih ya hyung sudah membantu ku!"

"Tak masalah, hanya, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu!"

"Apa hyung?"

"Kau ini siapanya Yoongi? Suaminya?" Seokjin sengaja agak mengeraskan suaranya.

"Hahahahaha, bukan hyung! Sepertinya Yoongi hyung belum cerita ya, aku ini adik nya Yoongi hyung!"

"Eh, marga kalian berbeda!"

"Aku adik tiri nya! Maaf ya hyung, tapi aku harus pergi, aku harus ke rumah sakit memberikan barang ini pada Jimin hyung! Terimakasih atas bantuannya seokjin hyung!"

"Ya, hati hati!"

Seokjin mengangguk paham, jadi selama ini dia yang salah paham ternyata. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah teman teman nya yang masih saja diam.

"Sekarang aku percaya padamu Namjoon!"-Sandeul

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **APA INI? Duh, maaf kan saya yang lagi gaje! Bukannya ngelanjut Heuksan tapi malah bikin ff baru, tapi tenang aja ini One shoot ko!**

 **Lagi suka bikin MinYoon yang ringan ringan aja, soalnya aku pikir Heuksan itu ff yg butuh pemikiran berat dan rumit kaya teori Bangtan, hhe,**

 **So, wanna give a riview? ^^**

 **...withloveJeonukim...**


End file.
